Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing a timepiece spring, a device for producing a timepiece spring, a timepiece spring, and a timepiece.
Background Technology
Timepiece springs are used for a main spring constituting a power source of a drive mechanism for a timepiece or the like, a balance spring for urging a balance constituting a speed governor, a spring for fixing a crystal oscillator of a crystal oscillator timepiece, and the like. Carbon steel, stainless steel, cobalt alloy, copper alloy, and the like have been employed as a spring material for the uses mentioned above. Amorphous metals, however, have been studied as spring materials in order to achieve a higher precision and more stable operation in precision instruments such as timepieces (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
A timepiece spring made of the aforementioned amorphous metal can be produced by a method of casting such as single-roll liquid quenching.    Japanese Patent No. 3498315 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent No. 3982290 (Patent Document 2) are examples of the related art.